YPC506
PreCure 5 All Together! (''Purikyua Faibu Zen'in Shūgō! ''(プリキュア5全員集合!) This episode focuses on Minazuki Karen finally becoming a Pretty Cure. Synopsis In a flashback/memory in Karen's Mansion, Jii-ya entered the room wear Little Karen is sleeping. Little Karen woke up and saw a plane. She told Jii-ya if that was her parents plane. She wondered if they ever come back, but then Jii-ya heard her and Karen started to worry and distracted him a saying they should have a tea party. Jii-ya was right on it but before he closed the door, he see Karen sad. Little Karen walked to the window to gaze at the air-plane and now lonely. In the Present it was nighttime, Karen is lonely and gazing in the same window. She wondered why she couldn't transform and remembering the events happening during the attack. Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi and Coco are walking home and Coco is depressed of losing the Pinky. Nozomi said to don't worry and they'll rescue the Pinky when all of the Precures are here. Rin then complained if Nozomi was still going to recruit Karen after last time. Komachi and Urara hoped she was the 5th Precure, but Rin wasn't convinced for Karen to be the 5th Precure. Nozomi already decided that Karen is the one and said she was going to her house. Komachi said that she was still in the student council. Nozomi looked behind and saw Jii-ya and said hello to him and he saw the group and said hello. Karen is still in the student council and was thinking of the attack that she wasn't paying attention. When a student responded to her, Karen was surprised and know she wasn't paying any attention. In the cafeteria, Jii-ya was drinking tea with the precures. When he was done drinking tea, he asked them to become friends with Karen because she had so much fun from that day. He explained that she is lonely and missed her parents and worried about disturbing their job and hid her sadness. When he saw her with them, she had a great time. Suddenly, Karen appeared and asked why Jii-ya is here. Nozomi explained that he was here to pick her up and include "the more the Merrier". Karen suddenly told her to stop asking her and leave her alone even though they didn't ask. She asked Jii-ya to wait for her in the car and he left. Nozomi asked her to become a Pretty Cure. Karen said that she saw that the Butterfly disapeared. Nozomi asked everyone why she wasn't good. Coco answered that if she don't wish to become a Pretty Cure, she won't. Karen wanted to help, but remembered the words she said about it's no good unless she does it herself. Karen then leaves saying that she will never become a Pretty Cure but Nozomi follows her. Nozomi stopped her and asked her to become a Pretty Cure. Karen asked why she still wants her to become a Pretty Cure. Nozomi said that she already decided and that Karen is mature and smart and a person people can rely on. She also know what she and her have in common, they love their parents. Karen was stunned of that last part. She believes Karen is a caring person that she can be a Pretty Cure. Karen looked at Nozomi and said to put aside she can be a pretty Cure or not and that they can be friends. They began to laugh together, but then, Bunbee came and ordered her to give him the Dream Collet . Nozomi yelled at him to give back the Pinky. Bunbee showed them the Pinky in the Black sphere and threw it. The sphere dissapeared and the Pinky ran up to Nozomi. Suddenly Bunbee threw the mask to the air and just as the Pinky got to Nozomi, it accidently jumped into the mask and turn into a Kowaina . Coco transformed into it's true self and said a Pinky is near, but something is wrong. Nozomi transformed into Cure Dream and was going to attack the Kowaina, but remembered it was the Pinky. She was distracted and got a slam from the Kowaina. The Precures came and saw Cure Dream hurt. They transformed into Pretty Cures and was going to attack the Kowaina, but Cure Dream stopped them saying that it was the Pinky shocking them and Coco now knows what's going on with the Pinky. They dodged the attack and Dream give Karen Coco so they could hide. Bunee transformed into it's true form and attacked the Pretty Cure. The Pretty Cure's dodged and hurt by the Kowaina and Bunbee that they were too weak to continue. Karen was scared and worried about them. Bunbee was about to give the final blow, Karen brought up her confidence and yelled at Bunbee to stop hurting them. She said she want's to help, she said that it was fun and even though she can't be a Cure, she want's to be with everyone. The precures got their stregnth and gaurded Karen. Suddenly, Karen's words reach out to the Blue Butterfly and it came back and layed on Karen's Hand and finally turned into a Pinky Catch surpising Karen and transformed into a Pretty Cure. This shocked Bunbee as they did their catchphrase, "Yes! Pretty Cure 5". Bunbee attacked them and The Precures dodged it. Cure Aqua said that the mask is keeping the Pinky into a Kowaina and if they break the mask, the Pinky goes back to normal. Now they got intelligence, they strategize on how to defeat Bunbee and the Kowaina. Cure Mint will distract the Kowaina, while Aqua and Rouge break the mask while Dream and Lemonade fight with Bunbee. Mint goes to Pinky and the Kowaina went to her until she used Mint Protection to distract the Pinky on trying to get into it. Aqua used Aqua Stream and Rouge used Rouge Fire directly at the mask and broke causing the Pinky to go back to Normal. Bunbee fought with Lemonade and Dream. Cure Lemonade used Lemonade Flash and Cure Dream used Dream Attack on him and again dodged. Now that he see's he's in defeat, he fled. Now that the Pinky is back to normal, Mint finally caught the Pinky. Coco is glad that all the 5 cures are here. Everyone was glad that Karen turned to a Pretty Cure and she thanked Cure Dream for believing. Last Night, Karen is calling her mother asking when will she come back. She said it was nothing, she only wanted to see them. Jii-ya was spying on her and happy that she is calling her parents. The next morning, Karen and the student council were outside writing out the students name that are in time. Rin and Nozomi were coming late and Nozomi was last after the bell rang. Nozomi was getting detention and asked Karen if she could pass but Karen said no with a smile. Nozomi is now depressed of getting it. Major Events *Yes! Pretty Cure 5! group transformation appear Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Usahinon Villains *Bunbee *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Jii-ya / Sakamoto Gallery A Pinky in a Kowaina mask.jpg|A Pinky in a Kowaina mask Cure Aqua is finally here.jpg|Cure Aqua is finally here Kowaina 06.jpg|Episode 6 Kowaina Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5